Certain written or printed documents (hereinafter referred to as “documents”) are important and/or valuable. It may be desirable in certain circumstances to independently confirm that such a document is genuine, and not fraudulent. It may also be desirable in certain circumstances to confirm that such a document has not been altered in an unauthorized manner.
Embodiments of the invention provide for document authentication that confirms that a document is genuine. Embodiments of the invention provide for document authentication that confirms that a written or printed document is genuine, and has not been altered in an unauthorized manner Embodiments of the invention provide for document authentication that not only confirms that a written or printed document is genuine, and has not be altered in an unauthorized manner, but also mitigates the risk of losing the document, such as by fire or theft.